


halloween is for whores

by briecracker



Series: mizbrianna's mommy au [7]
Category: RuPaul's Drag Race RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Breathplay, Bruises, Degradation, Dom/sub, Established Relationship, F/F, Halloween!, Humiliation, Jealousy, Lesbian Sex, Marking, a little sub drop, brianna takes good care of her after, i dont even remember if there's breathplay in here but, it's a little rough
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-30
Updated: 2018-10-30
Packaged: 2019-08-09 22:56:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,924
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16458620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/briecracker/pseuds/briecracker
Summary: Aquaria gets a little too much attention from a girl who isn't Brianna. Jealousy and light humiliation ensues.





	halloween is for whores

**Author's Note:**

> as usual, more fic stuff can be found on tumblr @mizbrianna or you can follow my main @briecracker! enjoy

Brianna hates Halloween. Maybe she’s old, but she thinks it’s a stupid holiday for stupid people to do stupid things. But Jordan was throwing a gigantic Halloween bash with a friend who has an apartment in the Upper East Side, and Aquaria absolutely _begged_ Brianna to go with her.

“Please please please we’ll have so much fun, Bri, please??? A few people you know will be there, it’s going to be so much fun and I really want you to be there, please?” This went on for 3 days before Brianna finally relented, more to stop Aquaria’s nagging than anything else.

They plan to meet at the party, since Aquaria has to help Jordan set up and Brianna won’t get out of work early enough to go with her. Aquaria plans out “just, like, generic slutty black and red fallen angel costumes,” for them, whatever that means. Bri wears a low cut black dress with fishnets and her leather jacket with little devil horns on her head, feeling wildly insecure since she hasn’t dressed up for Halloween since she was in her early 20s. When Brianna gets to the party it’s still early - Aquaria has instructed her to come before everyone else.

When she walk in, she sees Aquaria standing on a stool, hanging up a bat shaped decoration, and stops dead in her tracks. “Aquaria.”

Aquaria is so happy to see Brianna that she doesn’t recognize the tone in her voice. “Bri! How was your day? I missed you,” she bounces over and tries to lean in to give Brianna a kiss, but the older woman doesn’t reciprocate.

“What are you wearing?” she asks slowly. “Or rather, what are you not wearing?”

It’s a red latex top that barely covers her tits, which are pushed up sky high. Her matching tight skirt barely covers her ass, and she’s wearing red thigh high socks. Their devil horns match. Brianna might think that was cute if she wasn’t thinking about reaming Aquaria for her outfit choices.

“It’s Halloween, Brianna,” Aquaria rolls her eyes. “The literal point is to be a slut. Don’t be so uptight about this.”

Brianna is about to retort when Jordan yells “SHOTS!” from the bar and Aquaria flounces off towards his voice. She sighs and follows her. Jordan offers her some weird green mixed drink - “Who cares what’s in it, Brianna! It’s spooky looking and it’s alcohol” - and she accepts for a change. Aquaria puts a hand on top of hers. “You don’t have to if you don’t want” she whispers. Brianna smiles. “It’s ok. You’re right, I need to loosen up a little. It’s Halloween.” She takes a sip and adds, “thank you for looking out for me, though. I’ll be careful.”

“I love you,” Aquaria says. “I’m gonna go do another shot!”

As promised, Brianna takes it easy with the alcohol, but it’s enough to get her dancing once more people arrive. The music is loud, and it’s dark, and Aquaria is something else grinding on Brianna with her skirt riding up. It’s a wild party, too much for Brianna’s taste, but she knows Aquaria is having fun.

Aquaria has abandoned her in favor of her friends, so after a while she goes to have a seat at the bar, sipping water and and checking her phone. She keeps one eye on Aquaria, dancing with Jordan and some of their other friends. She looks good. Brianna draws her attention away from her phone, admiring the way Aquaria’s body moves when she dances, the way her ass bounces, the way her neck is exposed when she flips her hair, the tops of her tits, the pale skin between her thigh highs and her skirt. If there’s one thing on the planet Brianna loves it’s the female body, and her girlfriend is a fucking smokeshow.

Her attention shifts to a girl standing with friends about 10 feet away from Aquaria and Jordan. The girl is talking to her friends but her eyes haven’t left Aquaria for the last few minutes. She’s ogling without shame, and Brianna feels a hot tendril of jealousy curling in her chest. _I’m the only one who’s allowed to look at her like that._

The girl makes her move, approaching Aquaria. Brianna pays close attention as she gestures to compliment Aquaria’s outfit. The girl is taller than Aquaria, and she moves closer, reaching out to touch her waist gently. Aquaria, ever unobservant, doesn’t pick up on the insinuation in her body language, allowing her to move closer, still smiling and singing whatever song is playing. Brianna knows her jealousy is misguided, and yet there’s a corner of her brain  that wants to see how far Aquaria will let this go.

The offending girl settles a hand on Aquaria’s hip and leans in to whisper in her ear. Then she turns her head to kiss Aquaria’s neck. And Aquaria doesn’t push her off - she closes her eyes and leans into the kiss. Brianna knows the look on her face all too well, can almost hear her exhale softly.

Brianna crosses towards them swiftly and with intention. She grabs Aquaria’s arm roughly when she gets to them and yanks her away.

“Wha - Bri -"

“What the fuck are you doing?” Brianna chastises. Aquaria doesn’t think she’s ever seen Bri look as scary as the does right now.

“I’m - I didn’t -” Aquaria stutters, stumbling as Brianna pulls her into a dark empty hallway.

“You didn’t what, Aquaria? Didn’t fuck her? You were close enough."

“I was just having fun, Brianna! You were ignoring me anyway!”

“Because I know about two people here, and you certainly weren’t making an effort to make me feel welcome, _princess_!” Brianna spits. She knows exactly how to weaponize Aquaria’s favorite pet name and the younger woman glares at her.

“She was hot. I’d fuck her.” Aquaria's words are deliberate.

“What did you say to me?” Brianna says through gritted teeth.

“I said _I’d fuck her_ ” she repeats. She’s on dangerous ground and she knows it.

 

Brianna slams her against the wall and shoves a fishnet-clad knee between her legs, pressing into her roughly. Aquaria moans against her will.

“You’re going to regret that, princess,” she mutters. “You’re _mine._ Don’t you forget it.”

“Mommy,” Aquaria groans, changing her tune quickly now.

“Oh no, darling, you’re not getting nice mommy tonight. You’re going to see what happens when you act like a messy little slut, letting other girls put their hands where they don’t belong. What's your color, princess?”

"Green, mommy" Aquaria cries. Brianna presses her thigh harder into Aquaria’s cunt and feels her leg getting slick. “Don’t tell me this is all for me. You’re fucking wet from her touching you, aren’t you?”

“No, I -” Whatever she was going to say is cut off by a moan as Brianna grips the base of her neck hard.

“Don’t fucking lie to me. Slut. Listen to you moan for me like you weren’t just moaning for her a second ago. You’re so fucking needy.”

“Mommy, please,” Aquaria cries.

“Oh, poor baby. Do you need to cum already? That's pathetic.”

Brianna presses her thigh up into Aquaria again, shoving two fingers in her mouth to keep her quiet. Aquaria is so, so close, shaking as she rides Brianna’s thigh without thinking, making a slick mess.

 

It's then that they hear Jordan call Aquaria's name at the other end of the pitch black hallway. “Aqua? You over here?”

Brianna takes her knee out from between Aquaria’s legs right before she cums and roughly pulls her into the bathroom, ignoring her protests.

Brianna bends Aquaria over the sink, a hand between her shoulder blades. She grabs Aquaria’s hair and yanks her head upward so she’s looking at herself in the mirror. She pulls her skirt up around her waist and her panties to the side before reaching to rub her cunt.

“Look at yourself. See how slutty you are? You don’t deserve to be fucked, do you?"

“No, mommy,” Aquaria sobs, “I’m a little whore.”

“And whose whore are you, kitten?”

“I’m yours - your little w-whore mommy,” Aquaria hiccups, mascara running down her face and ruining her perfectly crafted look.

“That’s right, baby. I’m gonna mark you everywhere so everyone knows who your body belongs to, yeah?”

Aquaria nods as Brianna shoves a single finger into her, leaning over her body to suck at her neck, leaving dark bruises.She pulls her finger out and spins Aquaria around to face her and before the younger woman can even protest at the loss there are two fingers fucking her roughly. Brianna attaches her lips to Aquaria again, leaving hickeys all along her collarbone and on the tops of her tits.

“I knew you had these tits pushed up so high for a reason, kitten. All for me.”

Aquaria cries out as Brianna fingers her hard and fast.

“Are you close, princess? Use your words.”

“Y-yes mommy, I’m so close please please can I cum?”

“My pretty little slut, cum for me, kitten,” Brianna coos in her ear and Aquaria lets out a long whine while she clenches around the older woman’s fingers. She collapses into Brianna’s arms, breathing heavily, and they stay there for a minute, Brianna whispering “Good, pretty girl. So good for me.”

After a minute she pushes Aquaria upright and pulls her skirt down just enough so it barely covers her ass. She looks like a mess, mascara all over her face, lipstick smudged, hickeys all over and a rip in her tights.

“Can we go home, mommy?” Aquaria yawns, leaning against the counter.

“Of course we can, darling. But only after everyone sees you like this. I want that bitch to see who you belong to.”

Brianna has to hold onto Aquaria tightly before she’s steady enough to walk on her own, giving her a kiss and a slap on her ass before sending her out the door. She follows with a swing in her hips, admiring her work from behind. She sees Jordan’s eyes widen and watches as he comments on her appearance with a disbelieving smile. Brianna catches up to them and places a gentle hand on the small of Aquaria’s back.

“Okay, baby?” she asks. Aquaria nods, eyes still slightly glazed. Brianna’s eyes scan the room until they meet the girl from earlier. She’s staring with Aquaria with her jaw on the floor. Her eyes follow to Brianna, who’s smirking. _You thought you could have this, didn’t you?_ Brianna’s eyes say. _But every inch of her belongs to me. Don’t even try it._

 

They hail a cab and Aquaria drifts in and out of sleep on the way home. When they get inside she helps Aquaria take off her costume and smudged makeup, and makes her drink some water. Aquaria’s eyes are wet when they get into bed.

“I’m so sorry, mommy, I was so terrible tonight, I shouldn’t have let her touch me,” she says as tears start to fall. “I’m not good enough for you.”

Brianna holds her tightly and gently scratches her scalp. “Oh baby, it’s okay. Mommy forgives you. You’re so good, babygirl, I love you, okay?”

She wipes away Aquaria’s tears and snuggles her close. “Sleep, baby.”

When they wake up in the morning, Brianna pulls Aquaria into the bath and helps wash her, taking care to be gentle with her bruises. She rubs cream into all of her sore spots and wraps her in a big fluffy robe and brings her into the kitchen so they can make breakfast together.


End file.
